Good Old Days
by Oh Hello World
Summary: Just a typical trip to the lake with Mikan and Natsume. / A bit silly and a bit cheesy and just a bit sentimental.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

 _Author's Note_ : Before I could do any serious writing, I had to write something silly and almost ridiculous first. Let me know if you have any questions or comments. Unedited as always.

Always make sure you have consent before you have sex; coercion is not consent.

* * *

Natsume could not stop staring at Mikan's ass.

To be fair, he couldn't resist checking out all of her, especially her legs in those jean shorts, but her ass was the one part of her that she quite literally shoved into his face whenever she wanted or reached for something in the front seat.

Yuu had organized a day trip to the nearby lake as a small reunion/hang-out/belated celebration of Anna's birthday on one of sunniest and warmest days of the springtime so far. Carpooling was an obvious decision to save on gas money, and of course, _obviously_ , since Natsume didn't want to drive, he and Mikan rode with Ruka and Hotaru in Ruka's SUV.

Nobody in their friend group wanted to fifth-wheel (understandably since both couples were either extremely and inappropriately affectionate with each other or heatedly arguing about whatever) so it was just Mikan and Natsume in the backseat, which Natsume was glad for because that meant nobody but him could appreciate the view. They had chosen to sit close together, with Natsume behind the driver's seat, Mikan in the middle, and a cooler full of drinks and other snacks filling up the rest of the backseat.

The first time was early on in the drive when she went to change the radio station to one of her favorite pop stations that she bopped along to as best she could. He couldn't help but give her a glance; those shorts barely covered anything when she presented herself like that. The second was to grab a snack that Ruka had brought (and that Hotaru was too unhelpful to pass back).

"Put your seatbelt on," Natsume had hissed to her after the second time. It wasn't his fault that every time he saw Mikan in that position, arching her back and sticking her butt out, his mind automatically thought of all those times he had taken her from behind, doggy-style.

Which was a lot of times.

Mikan had rolled her eyes. "I trust Ruka. He's a safe driver. Besides it's not like I'm disrupting his driving or anything."

On the third time, Natsume took action. It would have been too conspicuous and too awkward to explain to give her a good, hard slap on the ass like he wanted. So when Mikan reached forward for the AUX cord to play her music from her phone, Natsume's hand reached up to caress her upper thigh, right in between in her legs where her shorts ended, where he knew she was sensitive.

Aware of Natsume's sudden touch and used to his groping, Mikan looked back to give him a warning look before sitting back down, making Natsume retract his hand - before he quite maliciously shoved it down the back of her shorts.

Mikan looked at Natsume briefly before turning her attention to her phone to pick a playlist and leaning against Natsume, lifting half of her butt off the seat, so he could have more space and more freedom to discreetly feel up her ass in the confines of her shorts. A bass-heavy mainstream song filled the car as Mikan put her phone on the center console.

Having gained Mikan's permission, Natsume circled his hand on her most free cheek, squeezed as much as he wanted, played with her panties a little bit, and then, finally, slipped his hand even further into her shorts, palming her pussy.

Mikan squirmed a little bit as she felt the heat of his hand radiate through her underwear. It was so tightly pressed against her. She analyzed Ruka and Hotaru carefully, who were engrossed in their own conversation about how Hotaru could use her skills to improve current veterinary technology to save more animal lives. Ruka kept his eyes on the road, and Mikan knew Hotaru hated it when Ruka got preachy, opting to either glare at him or scowl out the window.

They weren't going to notice as long as Mikan kept it quiet. And after years of dating the perverted Natsume, she knew how to stay quiet.

She looked at Natsume, who looked back at her haughtily. She rolled her eyes again.

After grinding his hand against her for quite some time, Natsume finally took the opportunity to slip two fingers into her, startling Mikan who only expected one. She shifted uncomfortably, moving her hips around to accommodate the intrusion until she found a good spot to rest.

Suddenly Mikan sat up straight, trapping Natsume's hand, and flicked his nose in mild irritation, silently asking Natsume why he thought this was a good idea.

Natsume merely grinned lewdly back at her, causing a heat to rise within her, as he wiggled his fingers. Once more, Mikan rolled her eyes at her boyfriend as she placed a hand on Natsume's forearm, the one connected to the hand having a party in her panties.

"Let me do this," she whispered to him, and Natsume happily complied, but then he saw Ruka's eyes flick to the rearview mirror and meet his.

"Is everything okay back there?" asked Ruka, who still held Natsume's gaze in the mirror before turning slightly to peer suspiciously at his best friend. Thankfully, Mikan had sat up so Natsume's arm was hidden behind her back. To either Ruka or Hotaru looking back, it just seemed like Natsume was sitting _really_ close to his girlfriend. Or had a missing arm.

"Eyes on the road, Ruka," snapped Hotaru, followed by Mikan's insisting, "Yeah, everything's fine. Natsume and I are just having a bit of a disagreement back here."

Natsume scoffed and looked away, out the window. He recognized the passing scenery and estimated they were halfway to the lake.

Ruka frowned as he looked over his other shoulder and changed lanes. "You two need to resolve it before we get there. This is Yuu and Anna's happy day so don't make it tense by having another big argument or by annoying each other."

Mikan reassured Ruka, "Of course we will." Then she added slyly, "Probably before you and Hotaru agree that she should take that contract with Takashiro."

"See? Mikan agrees with me!" Ruka burst out passionately, one hand leaving the steering wheel to gesture wildly and emphatically to Hotaru. "You'll be saving a lot of animal lives and making the world a better place!"

Hotaru immediately defended, "That's all sentimental, heart-warming shit, but think of the actual logistics here. How many lives would we really be saving? What about the ecosystem we disrupt by allowing predators to flourish? And animals don't pay up."

"It's not about the money!"

"To you, it's not! Be realistic here!"

Before Natsume could even register what was happening (honestly, unless Ruka was having a breakdown, he tried not to interfere with Ruka and Imai's personal lives), his best friend and Imai were back to the same argument they'd been having and his own girlfriend was smiling a bit triumphantly.

Then Mikan pushed her thighs together, and he could feel her clench around his fingers, before she started an almost imperceptible back-and-forth against his hand. Mikan placed one hand on the edge of the seat, lifting herself up just a little bit so she wasn't squashing Natsume's hand.

This wasn't the first time they had done something sexual right underneath the noses of their friends nor the worst hidden nor the most rushed. They had lost their virginities to each other early on and had experimented with each other since, exploring their fetishes and kinks and bodies. They weren't into anything too different than most people. Mikan absolutely loved vanilla sex, still a little attached to her traditional idea of sex, though Natsume showed her many other certainly pleasurable variations. Natsume, of course, was very much into being dominant and possessive and just a bit rough, taken with the idea of "taking" and "having" Mikan.

Of course, Natsume was very much into sex as a whole so he was perfectly fine with letting Mikan take the lead or Mikan topping.

Just like now, as she moved back and forth on his fingers, using them more to help her masturbate rather than Natsume actively fingering her. He sat there passively, quite enjoying the feeling of Mikan on him, riding his fingers.

However, as they got closer and closer to the beach, Natsume and Mikan started to feel the time pressure. He opted to curl his fingers or move them in a scissor-like motion, giving Mikan an extra sensation. She, very cautiously and very carefully, started to alternate between moving back and forth and bouncing up and down as best she could without drawing attention to herself.

Mikan darted her eyes back and forth between Ruka and Hotaru, keeping a lookout, but as she drew closer to her climax, her eyes grew unfocused and her hips a bit more wild. The only other telltale sign was her slightly heavier than usual breathing, which she tried to muffle by biting her lip.

She was so close, but she couldn't quite get herself there. Natsume decided to risk it and openly reached over to rub the front of her shorts quickly, pressing against her clit, and in less than 10 seconds, Mikan's eyes rolled not of her own accord as her hips continued erratically. A bit too erratically.

Natsume took his hand away from her front and sat up as straight as he could, just in time for Hotaru to look back suspiciously. Thankfully, Mikan pulled it together as well.

"Did you work it out?" her best friend asked a bit snappishly.

Mikan smiled brightly, guilelessly, as she nodded, "Of course!"

Hotaru looked bit longer at Mikan, then at Natsume, than back at Mikan. Natsume simply kept his face blank.

As soon as Hotaru turned back around, Natsume slipped his fingers out from under Mikan and right into his mouth, relishing the little taste of Mikan he could have (for now), which made Mikan snort just a bit at the sight.

Relaxed and satisfied for the moment, Mikan lay her head on Natsume's shoulders, snuggling into his side. They stayed like that for the rest of the ride, which thankfully for him only lasted another four minutes.

As soon as Ruka parked, Natsume opened the door and dragged his girlfriend out by the arm. Mikan heard Ruka call out to them and Hotaru's quiet, "Let them be," but Mikan couldn't be bothered with a response as she tried to keep up with Natsume's longer legs.

They had gone to the lake many times (and had sex there many times for that matter) so Natsume knew exactly where he wanted them, along one of the more secluded trails hidden among the trees.

"God, I feel like I'm about to burst," he croaked out before quite unceremoniously shoving his body against her and devouring her lips. Mikan wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed hard against him. With their combined weight, they stumbled until Mikan managed to regain her footing and steady them.

Meanwhile, Natsume let his hands go where they really wanted: spanking her ass a good three times and squeezing it hard. He could never get enough of her ass.

"It's these fucking shorts," Natsume muttered nonsensically against her lips. "Goddamn, did you wear them for me?"

"No, I wore these for myself," Mikan pulled away irately to give him a look, "because I feel sexy in them and wanted to wear them."

"Well, you _look_ sexy," Natsume murmured appreciatively, "and I just want you to know that."

Mikan let him make out with her a little bit more before turning her head away. She withdrew her hands from his hair and held him at arm's length, but he insisted on grinding their lower halves together; she could feel just how aroused he was, she knew how desperate he was.

She couldn't help but snicker a little at his predicament.

"I suppose that should be enough to hold you over for now," she said viciously. "We should really get back to our friends."

Natsume sighed and looked at her critically. "Mikan," he said lowly, warningly.

"Hmmm?"

If she wanted to play this game, he could, too. "I'm communicating with you right now about a urgent problem that hinders my ability to spend time with you and our friends and thus affects my interpersonal relationships. I think it would help a lot if we could handle this situation together, preferably with me either fucking your pussy or your mouth. With your complete, uncoerced consent."

At Natsume's elaborate explanation, MIkan laughed good-naturedly before kissing him passionately. He was getting better at articulating what he wanted and what he was feeling; those couples' classes really did make an impression on him.

Honestly, Mikan thought Natsume would eventually grow out of his libido; he wasn't a teenager anymore. She had understood back when they were dating in high school that he seemingly constantly craved sex, and they had fooled around a ton almost every day. God, Natsume had wanted to fuck _everywhere_ all the time, and it was a wonder Mikan didn't end up pregnant.

"We need to get you to a doctor," said Mikan offhandedly as she undid his belt, "and see why your sex drive is so high."

"You love it," Natsume said cockily, pleased that he would get what he wanted (and _needed_ at this point), "you're always screaming for more, aren't you?"

"I think you're confusing me for you." With a coquettish, almost mocking, smile, Mikan reached down underneath his boxers to rub his cock. "Always like, 'Mikan, _please_ ,' and 'Mikan, I need you now.'"

"Mikan, I need you now, please, to suck my cock," pleaded Natsume, matching her cheeky tone provokingly. Then as an afterthought, "I don't want to force you or guilt-trip you into this."

Deciding to finish teasing her boyfriend (for now), Mikan kissed him quickly and said, "You're not," before kneeling in front of him and pulling down his pants and boxers.

"Aw, Little Natsume's still growing," Mikan cooed, stroking his semi-hard erection. Some people were show-ers, some were growers; Natsume kinda already was a show-er, but he was definitely a grower as well. Natsume ignored her playful jab; she knew he was big.

"Do you need something for your knees?" Natsume frowned at the rough dirt and bark chips; he didn't want his girl to be uncomfortable. Instead of properly answering him, she started to suck on the side of his shaft, moving all the way down and back up, as she circled her hand over the top part and rubbed him.

"Get your tits out," Natsume ordered before simply reaching down himself to free her breasts from her bra and tank top. His hands immediately flew to fondle them thoroughly, squeezing the flesh and rolling her nipples between his fingers.

Mikan continued her handjob as she used her tongue to lick his cock from base to tip so she could more easily slide her hand. Soon, she stopped using her mouth and pulled away to use both of her hands, jerking him faster and faster.

"No, no," pouted Natsume as he took over for her, relegating her hands to fondling his balls, "I want to be in your mouth now."

MIkan raised an eyebrow coyly at him. "Is that how you ask?"

" _Please_."

Mikan pushed his hands out of the way just like he had done to her seconds ago so she could firmly grasp his dick. Natsume moved his hands to the sides of her head, already prepared to throatfuck her as soon as she gave him the green light. Instead, though, she surprised him by ignoring the massive twitching cock in her face and went to suck on his balls.

Although that was very pleasant, especially since she rubbed her smooth cheek rhythmically against his cock, Natsume wanted more.

"That's not what I meant," he nearly growled at her. He already had been holding it for so long, and she already teased him so much! Mikan had no mercy.

"You said you wanted to be in my mouth," she said innocently when she went to take a breath, still continuing to jerk him with one hand and lick the underside of his dick.

Natsume frowned down at his girlfriend. "I want _this_ ," he took ahold of his cock from Mikan and lightly slapped her cheek near the side of her mouth with it, "in your mouth."

Mikan looked at him with taunting eyes as she teased his cock with her mouth, opening just wide enough for the tip to enter before pursing her lips and pushing him back out as though she were kissing his dick, only the head. Soon enough, with her treatment, the head of his erection was sloppy wet, and the sounds that Natsume loved to hear from a good blowjob were filling the air, especially his girlfriend gasping, turning him on even more.

Natsume was so ready to just shove his entire cock down Mikan's throat, but he would play her game just a little bit longer.

"Mikan," he groaned as he rubbed his cock all over her closed lips, spreading her own saliva, which she reacted to nonchalantly, "don't you want to go spend time with our friends? We don't have time to play around anymore."

"Yeah, we could go back right now," said Mikan meaningfully, giving him another look, but she failed to enforce her threat by opening her mouth all the way and nearly taking all of Natsume, garnering a groan from both of them as she relaxed her mouth.

Mikan bobbed her head back and forth, her hand working just as furiously around the entirety of his dick, swirling her tongue around the tip and tonguing his slit every so often.

Years of experience with Natsume meant Mikan knew exactly what he liked, and within minutes, he was ready to blow his load. She took her hand off his cock as he grabbed the back of her head to guide her at the pace he wanted, which was fast and rough. Natsume began to thrust into her mouth, going deep and causing Mikan's eyes to water as she tried to handle his length.

With a jerky thrust, he pushed himself all the way into Mikan's throat and spilled his seed, holding her head and mouth in place as she tried to swallow all she could. At last, Natsume sighed in relieved satisfaction and pulled his cock out of her mouth, leaving Mikan gasping with strands of semen and saliva all over.

But Mikan mercilessly popped his cock back into her mouth, continuing to suck ferociously despite his very recent orgrasm. Natsume tried to pull away from her, but her mouth followed his cock as though she were bobbing for apples; she just wouldn't let him go. She focused mainly on the head, knowing how sensitive it was.

"Aw, shit, I'm cumming again," groaned Natsume as he finally regained enough control to rub the head of his dick all over Mikan's wet lips.

On cue, Mikan stuck her tongue out as far as she could and closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact. Natsume whacked his about-to-erupt dick on her tongue, trying to get that last little bit of pleasure.

Natsume managed to get one of his three thick spurts into her mouth, but then accidentally aimed one above her eyebrow and the other on the opposite cheek, leaving her face dripping with his cum.

Mikan's eyes fluttered open as she took a finger to scoop some into her mouth.

"Natsume!" she screeched as she realized just how much he had ejaculated onto her face. "I didn't bring my purse down here. How am I supposed to clean it up?"

"I'll go get it if you want, but I really like this look." He hummed a little as he gently tilted her head up for a better view. She continued to enjoy as much of his cum as she could, licking all around her mouth.

Suddenly, they were interrupted.

"Natsume! Mikan! Look, I don't know what kind of spat you two are having today, but Yuu worked really hard to put together something nice for Anna so come back!"

By instinct, as Natsume realized Ruka's voice grew closer and closer, he turned around to respond to his best friend.

But Natsume hadn't expected him to be so near, almost right behind him, as he rounded the corner from the trail into their small clearing.

Meaning Ruka got a full view of the scene: Natsume with his pants and boxers around his knees, dick out, and Mikan on her knees with her tits out and a face covered with Natsume's semen.

"Oh, um," Ruka stammered as he started to freak out and maintain his cool, "okay, so you two are good - wow, I'm just gonna - you two just come back to us whenever you're ready."

Ruka dorkily gave two thumbs up to the both of them, somehow managing eye contact by absolutely _not_ looking at anything else, before he fled the scene.

Mikan giggled as she stood up, grabbing onto Natsume's arm for help. Reaching down with his other hand, Natsume brushed off some of the dirt clinging onto Mikan's knees, then pulled her bra and tank top back up to cover her breasts.

Natsume pulled her in for a kiss, smearing her face, but he didn't care.

"Do you think he told Hotaru?" Mikan speculated as she walked with the support of his arm linked with hers. "She's probably going to kick your ass."

"She needs to get over herself," Natsume muttered, watching the ground carefully, remembering all the times he had been scolded like some kid by Imai for merely touching _his_ girlfriend. "I will literally fuck you in front of her if that means she finally understands that we have sex."

Despite the years and despite the fact that Mikan literally _just_ had Natsume's penis in her mouth, she blushed at the mention of sex, especially sex in front of her best friend.

Natsume snuck a glance at his girlfriend, who was smiling gently with a pretty flush to her face as she watched her steps, over the rocks and the fallen branches. He let go of her arm to hold onto her hand as she took a giant step onto a decaying log and tried to balance as though she were walking on a tightrope, arms like an airplane.

Despite the years and despite the fact that Mikan had definitely matured over the years, Natsume adored the childlike wonder she kept, the vivaciousness and the love for life she carried each moment of every day.

"Hey," he called out softly when she jumped down, "I love you."

Mikan grinned at her boyfriend. "I love you, too."

Despite the years and despite the fact that sometimes they argued about the big things and the little things, sometimes their friends still never quite understood their relationship, sometimes Natsume was selfish and obnoxious, and sometimes Mikan was self-righteous and pretentious, they both were very much in love with each other; back when they were teenagers, now that they were adults, and until the end of their days, it would always be Mikan and Natsume.

* * *

"Oh, God, Mikan, what's on your face?!"

* * *

 _you'll miss the magic of the good old days_


End file.
